


Names

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Valkyrie First Person, References to past violence and death, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: The story behind Valkyrie’s multiple names.





	Names

When I was born, I was Brunnhilde.

When Hela attacked, Brunnhilde died with her sisters in battle. She died when her beloved was slaughtered before her eyes. 

When I was reborn, I was Scrapper 142. She was content to forget everything, to care about nothing. Her life was brutal and cold, and it suited her just fine.

When I remembered how to feel, Scrapper 142 faded away. Brunnhilde couldn’t be resurrected, but I could honor what she stood for. I could honor those who fell beside her, and the precious one who died to save her.

Now, I am Valkyrie.


End file.
